NEW MOON REVERSED
by music is lyfe
Summary: HI THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLEASE READ IT. BASICALLY BELLA'S A VAMPIRE AND SHE LEFT EDWARD IN NEW MOON, IT'S 8 MONTHS LATER AND EDWARD'S IN A BAND. BELLA GOES TO SEE HIM. READ IT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS. PLEASE R&R:D:D:D;D REALLY CRAP AT SUMMARYS:
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I was excited and depressed. I was excited because today was the last concert we had before we went on our world tour. But I'm depressed because 8 months ago today was the day Bella left. She's a vampire… Well, her and her family that is. Anyway, my band is me as the lead singer and a guitarist, Mike is my little brother and our keyboard player, Tyler who's the middle child in our family and another guitarist and my best friend Ben is our drummer, but he's also a vampire. He has two gifts though. He can control the elements and he can read minds but he can also say stuff to people by putting it in their heads. We're simply called _Her _because we've all had our hearts broken by a girl.

BPOV

One more hour and I would see Edward. For the past 8 months I've been an empty shell. But I had to leave. Alice is really excited to see him as well. Not as much as me though.

A band. Wow. Who would have thought that Edward could sing like that. Emmett fell off his chair when he heard it. We called for 7 tickets as soon as we got the number. He'll probably hate me for leaving, but his life was in danger with me around. Open up you stupid concert. Let me see my Edward.


	2. CONFUSED

_At the concert_

EPOV

We were on our last song. It was called Who's David. It was almost the end. (We normally play busted songs)

_Dude stop playing._

"What Ben?" I thought to myself and Ben of course.

_Don't._

I'd said it though

"Would you lie? But you can't hurt me now I'm over you. O-o-o whoa-o-oo."

We turned when we heard the scream. I looked to the back and saw a brown haired girl running out and six pairs of golden eyes on me.

BPOV

I know it shouldn't have hurt, but it did. Too much. I screamed in pain. Loudly. I ran out. I knew what would happen. Edward was going to speak to my family, he'd come to find me and he would. I'd let him. Just so I could see him and speak to him. My family were right behind me now. I stopped and turned on the spot. My family_ was_ there, but so was Edward.

"Bella?"

"yes." I said, hiding my pain well.

"What?… But?… Huh?…"

I had to laugh at that. I loved how he'd get so confused at things that are easy to understand. I just wish I could read his mind. That's what my gift is. I walked up to him. He was still confused, so I kissed him. After I pulled away he just said "Why." I knew what he meant.

"Because I thought if I left you would be better off. I thought that your life would be cut short one way or another if I stayed."

"But you said you didn't want me," he said still confused "you said it. So why come back?"

"I still love you. I can't understand how you could have believed me when I always told you I loved you," I told him grinning "after all … god you smell like wolf. Anyway, after all we've been through with everything."

"I love you," he said, finally understanding "Wait. Something you said last year. You said 'And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb.' am I the lion or the lamb? " he asked.

"You're the Lion." I answered truthfully.

**A/N: I used a bit of stuff from the books. I'll try update soon.**

**Bxealways xxxx**


	3. happy

**A/N: I need ideas so please review and give me some. Sorry I haven't done any thing in a while. Thank you to**

-.-I-run-with-vampires-.-1 **for reviewing and thanks friddiot55xz. Any way on with the story. Yay. Oh and I've done a bit in the start in Emmett's POV when they see Edward.**

**EMPOV**

_**Dum**_

_**de**_

_**dum**_

_**de**_

_**dum.**_

_**hey there's Edward on stage!**_

_**Dum **_

_**de**_

_**dum**_

_**de**_

_**dum**_

_**........................................................................................................................**_

_**Edward's point of view**_

I was happy. I had Bella back. My band and I were going on our tour. And I was probably going to be with Bella for forever. Unless I get killed first. Wait that can be built up in two ways - I could die by being turned into a vampire or killed by the sadistic vampire trying to kill me. I mean the second reason I hope we don't go to Miami or Bella will have to stay indoors for the whole time. Wait, of course we will - it's a _world_ tour.

"Edward are you okay?**" **Bella was talking to me.

"Yeah...fine. Bella?**"**

"Yes?**"**

"Are you gonna leave again?" all she did was laugh.

"You think I'm going to leave you? No chance. I missed you a lot when I left before."

"Then why _did_ you leave Bella?"

" I thought you'd be better off without all these vampires endangering your life every day. Looks like I was wrong about that. I wish you could understand how dangerous it is for you to be around me," she sighed, but then she grinned and my heart stuttered.

"but right now I couldn't care less. I missed you." and she pulled me into a hug but it was strange her arms were strong, but it was as if I could have escaped if I wanted to which worried me to no end. But right now I was perfectly content here in her arms.


	4. WHY?

**A/N: SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. BUT I HAVE A SPECIAL **

**. . . WELL THINGY GOING ON WHERE IF YOU READ MY STORY AND TELL ME THE NAME OF 1 TO 5 STORIES OF YOUR OWN OR STORIES YOU LIKE I WILL PUT THEM ON MY CHAPTERS. (I WILL DO 5 AUTHORS EACH TIME AND THEIR STORIES) SO ON WITH THE STORY.**

**P.S. I'M SORRY IF ANY EMMETT FANS GOT PISSED OFF WITH MY EMMETT POV BUT I READ A FAN FICTION AND IT SAID ABOUT HIM BEING AS DUMB AS A DOOR KNOB. YOU CAN GUESS THE REST. APOLOGIES.**

E POV

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?!

FIRST, OUR TOUR GETS POSTPONED --- OR IN OTHER WORDS CANCELLED UNTIL TYLER CAN BE BOTHERED TO NOT BE A TOTAL ASS TO THE NEWSPAPERS AND THE OTHER THING, WELL I GUESS THERE WAS ONLY 2 THINGS OH WELL, THE OTHER THING-MY FREAKIN DAD HAS JUST GONE AND SIGNED MY BAND UP TO PLAY, GUESS WHERE? YEAH YOU GOT IT. AT THE BLOODY _JAZZ_ CENTRE!

"EDWARD ARE YOU ALRIGHT? JAZZERS IS NOT ABLE TO CONTROL HIMSELF. YOUR PRACTICALLY KILLING HIM." I TOOK A GLANCE AT JASPER. HE WAS BEATING HIMSELF WITH ESMES' MEAT CLEAVER. HE TOOK ANOTHER HIT. IT BROKE.

"EDWARD PLEASE TRY TO CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS. OR I'LL END UP OWING ESME A NEW KITCHEN. NOT THAT I CAN'T AFFORD IT. BUT PLEASE. I DON'T NEED THE STRESS AND I DON'T THINK MY BRAIN COULD TAKE EVEN A 765,456,473,856,924,684,876,345,234,957,100 TH OF HER ANGER. AND I AM EITHER JAZZ OR JASPER BELLA!"

"TOO BAD JAZZERS." DOES NO-ONE CARE ABOUT MY PROBLEMS! SUDDENLY BELLA GROWLED.

"STAY AWAY JAMES." **(A/N: IT WAS VICTORIA THAT DIED. TOLD YOU IT WAS REVERSED)**

"I DON'T WISH TO HARM YOU BELLA, I JUST WAN'T EDWARD." HE SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT.

"NO JAZZERS TAKE EDWARD TO WHERE CARLISLE IS. NOW!"

"AW. NOT GOING TO SAY IT OUT LOUD BELLA? COME ON. I DON'T WANT TO BUT IF YOU GET IN MY WAY BELLA I WILL KILL YOU." THEN I WAS GONE. BELLA WAS HERE RUNNING AND CARRYING ME. NO-ONE HAD A HOPE IN HELL OF CATCHING UP TO BELLA. JASPER WAS THERE TOO. BUT HE WAS WAY BEHIND. JAMES WASN'T IN SIGHT SO HE MUST BE BIDDING HIS TIME. I THINK WE HAD RUN FOR MAYBE 3 HOURS AND THEN WE HIT ALASKA. "BELLA IS CARLILSE HERE?"

"YES. WHY?"

"BECAUSE I THINK SOME OF MY RIBS ARE BROKEN."


End file.
